La guerra de los sexos
by Erusel
Summary: Las elfas se han marchado! ahora tenemos a Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer,Faramir, Boromir, Lindir, Erestor, Frodo, Rumil, Orophin y Haldir con una hobbit loca y la maquiavelica Galadriel...quien sobrevivira! SIN TERMINAR
1. Prologo

LA GUERRA DE LOS SEXOS

**PROLOGO****: **Hora de trabajar

Todos los grandes señores de la Tierra media se encontraban reunidos en el gran salón de la casa de Elrond, había acordado que era necesario discutir un asunto de suma importancia para todos ellos. En respuesta a la invitación del señor de Imladris habían acudido Galadriel y Celeborn de Lothlorién, Théoden de Rohan, Thranduil de el bosque verde, Denethor II senescal de Gondor, Glorfindel de Imladris y Gandalf el peregrino gris (este último se auto-invito).

"bien, he reunido este concilio para decidir que hemos de hacer con los desobligados de nuestros hijos"- dijo solemnemente Elrond

"nosotros no tenemos mas hijos"- intervinó el señor de Lothlorién

"podemos enviar a Haldir, ha descuidado mucho sus obligaciones por irse a parrandear con Legolas"- repuso la reina mirando de malos modos a Thranduil que se encogió de hombros recordando que su vástago se había encargado de sonsacar a la mitad de  los hijos de los nobles de la Tierra Media.

"yo que hago aquí?"- preguntó Glorfindel con una gran sonrisa

"Callarte y escuchar....para variar..."- respondió Elrond 

"mi hijo Boromir no es ningún desobligado, se encarga perfectamente de mantener a salvo Gondor"- repuso Denethor con arrogancia – "pero Faramir necesita algo útil que hacer"- agregó 

"también necesito deshacerme de Frodo, esta aficionándose demasiado a las hojas de pipa"- intervino Gandalf prendiendo su pipa

"¿a quien lo habrá aprendido?"- comentó Glorfindel por lo bajo. Provocando que Gandalf lo viera de mala manera.

"que has pensado, señor elfo?"- preguntó el rey Théoden gravemente

"he decidido que debemos enviar a todos a un refugio especialmente acondicionado en medio del bosque, lo suficientemente alejado como para que nadie pueda ayudarles"- dijo el señor elfo

"me parece razonable"- aceptó Galadriel. Todos los presentes asintieron

"¿Quiénes irán?"- preguntó Denethor

"irá Legolas del bosque verde, Haldir de Lothlorién, Faramir de Gondor, Éomer de Rohan, Frodo de la Comarca, Elladan, Elrohir y Elessar de Rivendel"- respondió Elrond

"también hemos de enviarles doncellas elfas que los ayuden sin hacer todas las labores"- agregó Galadriel. Todos asintieron

"dejen de asentir a todo lo que digo!!! ¬¬ "- reclamó la dama irritada. Todos asintieron.

"vaya....les deseo mucha suerte pero no creo que sus engend.....quiero decir...eh....sus queridos hijos salgan airosos de esta prueba"- dijo Glorfindel con una de sus sonrisas poniéndose de pie dispuesto a irse

"para eso estas tú"- intervino Elrond, el comentario provoco que Glorfindel se parará en seco

"¿cómo?" – preguntó el noldo asustado

"te encargarás que cumplan sus obligaciones y no salgan del reino"- repuso el elfo de cabello oscuro tranquilamente

"pero yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer aquí!!!"- gritó Glorfindel desesperado

"Perseguir doncellas elfas no se considera algo que hacer"- intervino Gandalf divertido de que el noldo recibiera su merecido

"maldito vejete......."- resongó Glorfindel

"y mas te vale que lo hagan o tendrás que ponerte a trabajar y le dirás adios a tus conquistas. Y lo que destruyan te lo cobraremos"- continuó Elrond. Al escuchar la palabra "trabajar" Glorfindel palideció visiblemente y mas al escuchar "cobrar" en la siguiente oración.

"galadriel, Thranduil!!"- clamó Glorfindel desesperado viendo a sus amigos. Estos se limitaron a ver hacia otro lado 

"partida de......"- refunfuñó el elfo rubio

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"¿por qué nos pararon tan temprano?"- reclamó Legolas furioso, solo había dormido tres horas puesto que había salido anoche con Haldir y Elessar y ahora tenía una resaca impresionante.

"ahhh me duele!!!"- lloriqueaba Elessar desde un rincón de la estancia con un paño helado en la cabeza

"no vuelvo a beber, no vuelvo a beber"- se repetía Haldir en voz baja 

"trío de llorones"- refunfuñó Glorfindel

"oye Glorfindel, tengo el último número de playelf"- dijo Elladan llegando a la habitación

"playelf?"- preguntó Éomer levantando una ceja extrañado

"ejem....."- Glorfindel enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas y después agrego para despistar -"estamos aquí reunidos para anunciarles que sus padres, jefes y tíos han decidido que son una bola de inútiles, buenos para nada, vagos, roñosos, borrachos, vividores...ejem....estoy divagando.....el caso es que los mandaran a un reino y deben cuidarse solos o adiós a sus mensualidades"- finalizó Glorfindel ignorando las miradas de odio de los demás

"pero.......por que?"- preguntó Faramir con cara de susto

"oye guerito que tienes entre las orejas? Dije que porque son una partida de inútiles, buenos para nada, vagos.....eh....que seguía?"- preguntó Glorfindel a Frodo que estaba atrás fumando su pipa.

"no se jefazo.....amor y paz"- dijo el hobbit provocando que Glorfindel se llevará una mano al rostro resignado

"bueno como sea....el punto es que tienen que ir"- agregó el rubio

"por si no te has visto TU TAMBIEN ERES GUERO"- gritó Faramir ofendido

"no.....yo soy rubio"- repusó Glorfindel sacudiendo su perfecto cabello

"y tu porque nos dices?"- preguntó Éomer harto de oír hablar de cabello, después seguramente le dirían que el suyo estaba maltratado

"pues porque me han mandado a cuidarlos"- respondió Glorfindel dejándose caer en un sillón con rostro desolado.

"esto apesta"- dijo Legolas en voz baja

"nah...ese es Frodo que hoy no se ha bañado"- respondió Elladan

"a mi me parece que es Elessar"- intervino su hermano ganándose un golpe en la cabeza de parte del aludido

"¿qué le hacen a MI Frody?"- preguntó una hobbit irrumpiendo en la habitación

"eh.....nada..."- dijeron todos al unísono 

"FRODY!!!!"- gritó la hobbit lanzándose sobre Frodo

"Soy tan guapo XD"- dijo el hobbit sacando la cabeza debajo de la hobbit

"por eso te digo que no le entres a esas cosas o terminarás como el patón"- susurró Elladan a Elrohir señalando a Frodo y esto se limito a asentir asustado.

"por los Valar...mejor mándenme un Balrog!!!! Tengan piedad de mi!!!!!!!!"- gritó Glorfindel histérico

"elfos raros"- resongó Éomer con los brazos cruzados

"cuando partimos?"- preguntó Legolas

"mañana, así que tengan listas sus cosas"- respondió el elfo rubio recobrando la compostura

**NOTAS:**

Patón = persona de pies muy grandes

Elessar = Aragorn

Güero = persona de tez blanca y cabello claro sin llegar a rubio.


	2. Hemos llegado

**CAPITULO UNO**: Hemos llegado

"me niego!!!!"- gritó histérico un elfo rubio

"eh....cálmate Legolas, será solo un año"- dijo Eomer intentando calmar al elfo

"como quieres que se calme?! Como esperan que sobrevivamos un año sin cerveza?!"- gritó Elessar en el mismo tono de voz que el elfo

"par de borrachos"- resongo Glorfindel entrando cargado con las maletas de los demás – "y no sean malditos y pónganse a cargar su equipaje!!!!"- agregó el elfo exasperado

"este lugar es un asco, es demasiado pequeño"- dijo Faramir entrando seguido de Frodo y Mya colgada del susodicho

"a mi me gusta"- dijo el hobbit 

"Bueno hemos llegado a nuestro nuevo hogar"- dijo Glorfindel dejando caer las maletas haciendo que sus contenidos se mezclaran

"oye!!! Ten cuidado con mis cosas"- reclamó Legolas 

"calla mocoso"- ordenó el noldor

"anciano....."- resongo Legolas

"yo quiero esta!!!"- gritó Elladan desde la segunda planta

"quien le dijo que ya podía escoger habitación?"- preguntó Haldir 

"no sé"- respondió Éomer encogiéndose de hombros

"pues yo no pienso dejar que ese par de elfos de quinta categoría escojan habitación primero"- dijo Legolas indignado

"primero no somos de quinta categoría, somos de mejor linaje que tú"- dijo Elrohir bajando las escaleras – "y segundo no hemos sido los primeros"- agregó señalando a varias elfas que venían tras él.

"quienes son ustedes?"- pregunto Elessar de mala manera

"hemos sido enviadas por lady Galadriel" – respondió una de ellas.

"genial!!!"- dijo Legolas feliz de tener quien hiciera sus labores – "y ahora que hay de comer? El viaje me ha dejado muerto de hambre"- agregó viendo a las elfas, estas solo le miraron extrañadas

"nosotras no hemos venido a servirles, solo a acompañarles. Ustedes deben hacer todas sus labores"- agregó otra elfa de cabellos oscuros 

Los presentes arrugaron el ceño, no les agradaba el hecho de no tener sirvientes y quienes se creían esas elfas para desobedecer a los próximos gobernantes de la tierra media?

"Glorfindel, dile a estas mujeres que deben hacer lo que les ordenemos"- dijo Elessar arrogante. Glorfindel iba a hablar pero se vio interrumpido por el abrazo sorpresivo de una hermosa elfa de cabello rojo violeta y ojos verdes aceitunados..

"mi querido señor noldor, usted que es tan sabio, verdad que ellos deben hacer sus labores y encargarse de sus cosas?"- dijo ella con una gran sonrisa – "pero sera un honor hacernos cargo de TODAS sus necesidades"- agregó otra elfa coqueta

Glorfindel enrojeció por un momento y luego viendo a las elfas dijo –"claro que ellos deben hacer sus labores, ustedes no han venido a ser sus sirvientas"- agregó él embelesado con las elfas que tenía enfrente.

"eres un tramposo, glorfindel"- gritó Haldir indignado

"solo por que ellas son mujeres y te han sonreído haces lo que ellas dicen"- agregó Éomer en el mismo tono

"cállense engendros, respeten a sus mayores y a estas hermosas damas"- dijo el noldor con una gran sonrisa

"parece que nos toca hacernos de comer"- comentó Elladan desilusionado

"alguno sabe cocinar?"- preguntó Faramir

"no..."- respondió Elessar

"yo tampoco" – secundó Haldir

"yo menos"- dijo Éomer

"partida de inútiles"- refunfuñó Legolas

"ay si, tú de seguro sabrás cocinar mucho"- reclamó Elrohir ofendido

"claro"- mintió Legolas, quien no iba a permitir que se burlaran de él

"pues entonces has algo de comer"- dijo Faramir, mientras Glorfindel se sentaba en un sillón y era atendido por las elfas

"pues vamos a la cocina"- dijo Elessar mirando de malos modos al elfo rubio quien tomaba una deliciosa limonada y los veía con una gran sonrisa de superioridad

"como le odio"- refunfuñó Haldir

"ayyyy tengo hambre!!!!!!!!!"- gritó Frodo

"no te preocupes Frody. Yo te cocinaré algo"- dijo Mya abrazándose al hobbit

"la traigo loca XD"- dijo Frodo a los demás que se limitaron a verlo con una gran gota de sudor.

Veinte minutos después....

"te he dicho que los huevos no llevan azúcar"!- gritó Faramir indignado por lo tonto que era el elfo del bosque verde

"yo he visto que los hacen así"- respondió Legolas

"a lo mejor le falta algo de esto"- dijo Elessar echándoles Pimienta

"oigan, deben estar negros y hacer burbujas?"- preguntó Elladan incrédulo

"uhmm...no se"- respondió Elrohir encogiéndose de hombros

"pues podrán decir lo que quieran pero a mi nadie me saca de la cabeza que el horno no debe sacar esas llamas y tanto humo"- comentó Éomer desde un rincón

"por los Valar, que demonios hacen engendros?'- preguntó Glorfindel que se había acercado por el fuerte olor a quemado

"no nos digas engendros ¬¬"- resongo Faramir

"pero si han quemado media cocina!!!!"- gritó histérico Glorfindel – "me dejarán en la ruina!!!"- agregó 

"que melodramático eres, no hemos quemado nada"- reclamó Legolas

"uhm....eso no es del todo exacto"- intervino Elessar señalando el horno

"huele a quemado"- comentó Éomer

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuego fuego!!!! Me quemó!!!"- gritó Frodo con el pelo prendido. 

"deja de correr para que podamos apagarte!!"- gritaba Haldir sin poder atrapar a un Frodo histérico

"por Manwë, que ha pasado aquí?"- dijo la elfa de ojos verdes llegando

"estos tarados han quemado la cocina!!!"- sollozó Glorfindel desconsolado- "me lo cobraran!!!!"- agregó el noldor

"atrápenlo!"- gritó Elessar cayendo al suelo de cabeza al intentar atrapar a Frodo – "maldito pedazo de.............."- refunfu

"lo tengo!!!"- gritó Éomer atrapando a Frodo, pero este se le escapo haciendo que Éomer se fuera de espaldas con un pedazo de pelo quemado de Frodo en las manos – "lo tenía...."

"ayyyyyyyyyy mis rizos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- gritaba Frodo lloriqueando y terminando de quemar lo que restaba de la cocina  mientras Glorfindel lo veía desconsolado.

"detente ahí pequeña imitación barata de duende o terminarás con lo que queda de la cocina"- gritó Legolas poniéndose frente a Frodo pero este ni siquiera lo escucho y se abalanzo sobre él

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh por Erú!!!!!!!!! Alejen a esa cosa de mi pelo!!!!"- gritó Legolas histérico huyendo de la cocina. Mya llego junto con otras dos elfas en ese momento y atraparon a Frodo cuando este cayó al suelo por culpa de la histeria de Legolas.

"ya tranquilo pequeño, ya paso"- dijo una elfa de cabello negro apagando el cabello de Frodo, mientras la otra se dedicaba a apagar lo que quedaba de la cocina.

"mis rizos.... ;_; "- lloriqueó Frodo en brazos de Mya

"son una partida de bestias, salvajes, desconsiderados y buenos para nada!!"- gritó la elfa que había terminado de apagar la cocina

"miren como tienen al pobre hobbit y al señor Glorfindel"- agregó la otra señalando a Frodo llorando y atendido por la elfa de ojos verdes a Glorfindel en estado de shock que solo repetía "estoy en la ruina, estoy en la ruina"

Todos bajaron la mirada apenados, mientras las elfas continuaban regañándolos – "y ahora se irán a la cama sin cenar y mañana arreglaran este desorden y no hay excusa que valga!"- gritó la elfa a lo que ellos solo asintieron.

"pidanle una disculpa al hobbit!"- dijo la otra

"perdón Frodo"- dijo Haldir mientras salía

"perdón enano"- dijo Elessar al pasar a su lado

"te ha quedado de pelos el nuevo look"- dijo Legolas sin poder evitar reírse cayendo al suelo carcajeándose seguido de Elladan y Elrohir por lo que Frodo comenzó a llorar mas fuerte

"mi peloooooooo!!!!!!!!"- sollozaba el pobre hobbit 

"CIERREN LA MALDITA BOCA SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS RAPE A COCO!!!"- gritó la hobbit furiosa. Al acto los tres elfos dejaron de reírse para salir huyendo de la cocina.

"*_* eres la mejor"- dijo Frodo dejando de llorar viendo a Mya

"lo sé XD"- respondió la hobbit


	3. ¡CUIDADO! Hombres y Elfos limpiando

**CAPITULO DOS**: ¡CUIDADO! Hombres y elfos limpiando.

Haldir abrió un ojo con flojera, no tenía ganas de pararse y menos porque sabía que le tocaba limpiar la cocina. Era injusto, después de todo fue culpa del tarado de Legolas y de el histérico de Frodo.  Bostezó y decidió volverse a dormir.

Media hora mas tarde....

"PARENSE BOLA DE INÚTILES!!!"- gritó Glorfindel con una especie de altavoz desde las escaleras. En pocos minutos todos habían salido corriendo de sus habitaciones. El noldor los recibió con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

"que demonios quieres, maldito oxigenado?"- gritó histérico Éomer quien se había tropezado con la colcha y había caído de cara al suelo.

"yo no soy oxigenado ¬¬...humano envidioso"- rezongó Glorfindel 

"para que diablos nos paraste, anciano?"- preguntó Legolas quien llegaba con el cabello despeinado, su mascarilla de crema de aguacate (para el cutis liso) y su muñeco de peluche arrastrando

"ejem....legolas....este....tu cosa esa de la cara"- le dijo Haldir con un codazo a legolas. Este al acordarse de que seguía en su atuendo nocturno salió corriendo histérico encerrándose en su habitación.

"y estos salvaron a la tierra media?"- le preguntó en voz baja Elladan a Elrohir

"Eso dicen....pero si fue así...Sauron ha de haber sido un retrasado mental"- respondió Elrohir

"bueno como saben les toca limpiar la cocina, mis queridas amigas han decidido que les harán el favor de alimentarlos para evitar que todos moramos quemados por sus idiot.....ejem....por su falta de capacidad como cocineros....en cuanto arreglen la cocina, ellas nos harán de comer y haremos las presentaciones. Así que bola de zánganos...a trabajar!"- finalizó Glorfindel con una gran sonrisa

"no nos animes..."- dijo sarcástico Faramir

"¬¬ malagradecidos"- rezongó el elfo

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"en guardia"- dijo Elessar usando el trapeador como espada

"oye tarado me estas salpicando"- reclamó Legolas arreglándose el cabello

"vanidoso"- refunfuño Éomer

"Éomy....haz el amor no la guerra"- dijo Frodo desde el fregadero donde lo habían montado para que no estorbara fumando su pipa

"DEJA DE DECIRME EOMY!!!!"- gritó Éomer exasperado

"que no le habían quitado la pipa?"- preguntó Haldir 

"ni idea"- respondió Elladan encogiéndose de hombros

"Frodo deja de hacer el ganso y ponte a narrar la pelea!"- reclamó Faramir poniéndose en guardia tomando la escoba listo para asestar un golpe a Elessar

"y el hijo del senescal de Gondor asesta un golpe mortal pero es interceptado por el trape...ejem...espada de Elessar"- comenzó a decir Frodo con voz de narrador meciendo las piernitas.

"eahh!!! Anda Elessar!!!! Por Rivendel!!!"- animaba Elrohir

"oye Faramir cui....."- Legolas no pudo terminar porque Faramir se había resbalado con el charco que Elessar había dejado en el suelo

"QUE?"- preguntó Faramir desde el suelo 

"cuidado con el charco ^^U"- dijo Legolas con una sonrisa

"gracias por decirme ¬¬"- dijo irónico Faramir

"oigan....la cocina esta peor que cuando empezamos"- comentó Haldir intentando lavar los platos

"oye...el oxigenado va amargarse cuando vea que has roto media vajilla"- comentó Éomer que se había separado de los demás

"pues es su culpa por ponerme a lavar, YO soy un gran guerrero del bosque de Lorién, no tengo porque lavar los platos, bah"- reclamó Haldir

"esta bueno....que melodramáticos son los elfos"- rezongó Éomer

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"imagínense, los tarados pusieron azucar a los huevos"- comentó la elfa de ojos verdes casi cayendo al suelo de la risa

"no fue tan gracioso lo que le hicieron al pobre hobbit"- comentó otra elfa de cabello rubio

"ya se Lethâr pero admite que estuvo para morirse de la risa"- replicó la elfa ojiverde

"oye Erusel y están lindos?"- preguntó otra elfa de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules

"pues....no están mal Lindorië pero de que son unos tarados, lo son"- respondió otra de cabellos negros

"no los queremos por su cerebro Lothluin"- comentó otra elfa de cabello castaño oscuro

"ya sé Annya pero serviría que al menos supieran cocinar"- respondió Lothluin

"y sabrán limpiar?"- preguntó otra elfa de ojos oscuros que estaba leyendo un poco alejada de las demás con rostro preocupado

"no sé Thirwen....pero eso espero"- respondió Erusel contagiándose de la preocupación de su amiga

"yo digo que deberíamos revisar"- dijo otra elfa de ojos de color miel que venía llegando con Mya

"tal vez Nerue tenga razón"- comentó Lindori

"siiii yo no confió en esa bola de buenos para nada"- comentó la hobbit

"es cierto, fíjense lo que le hicieron al pobrecito Glorfindel"- dijo Lothluin suspirando al recordar al bello elfo noldor

"me parece que te gusta"- dijo riéndose Annya

hay que admitir que el señor elfo esta para comérselo pero..."- Erusel no pudo terminar porque vio como una vena comenzó a aparecer en la frente de Lothluin

"ALEJATE DE MI GLORFINDEL!!!"- gritó la elfa

"jejeje....esta bien...perdón"- respondió Erusel con una gota de sudor 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"me doy....esto no es divertido"- comentó Elladan dejándose caer en una silla soltando el trapeador

"estoy de acuerdo"- secundó Faramir

"y que hay de nuestra pelea?"- preguntó Elessar

"ya perdiste tres veces!!!"- respondió Legolas fastidiado por lo mal perdedor que era el humano

"no es cierto....es que estaba distraído!"- se quejó el humano

"estar burlándote de Frodo calvo no es una excusa válida"- intervino Éomer comiendo un pastel

"de donde has sacado ese pastel?"- preguntó Haldir con hambre

"eh? Pues de por ahí"- respondió Éomer comenzando acercarse a la puerta al ver la cara de sus amigos –"eh...que hacen?"- agregó preocupado

"danos!!!"- gritó Frodo quien había saltado al escuchar la palabra "pastel"

"aléjate de mí maldito gnomo!!!"- gritó Éomer comenzando a correr fuera de la cocina seguido de Frodo y de los demás que pronto secundaron a Frodo ya que ellos tampoco habían desayunado.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Glorfindel estaba sentado leyendo un libro y tomando limonada en el sillón un poco mas relajado, después de todo los demás estaban esforzándose limpiando, sabía muy bien por lo que ellos estaban pasando. Eran hombres guerreros nada acostumbrados a las labores domésticas y que los desconsiderados de sus tutores los torturaran de esa forma.

Glorfindel pensaba que no era que ellos fuesen irresponsables sino que les exigían mucho, él los trataría bien. Glorfindel subió los pies en la mesa de centro y se acomodó mejor pero un ruido de gente corriendo y la voz de Éomer gritando histérico lo sacó de su tranquilidad

"OXIGENADO, AYUDAME!!!!"- gritó Éomer pasando corriendo por la estancia sin detenerse

"que diablos?"- preguntó Glorfindel sin entender, cuando vio a todos los demás corriendo tras Éomer sin siquiera notarle.

"malditos engendros!!!!!"- gritó Glorfindel desesperado empezando a correr tras ellos, ya que si esos zánganos maltrataban a Éomer el rey Théoden se lo cobraría nuevo

Éomer corría desesperado, si esos lo atrapan lo torturarían al darse cuenta que se había acabado de comer el pastel durante la persecución. Salió de la casa de prisa, creyó por un momento que ellos ya no le seguían pero pronto vio a Elessar corriendo tras de él con Frodo pelón montado gritando como lunático y los demás tras él. 

Por venir volteando hacía atrás, Éomer no se dio cuenta que una elfa de ojos claros venía caminando por el sendero cargando una canasta demasiado pesada para ella llena de manzanas. En pocos minutos Éomer terminó sobre la elfa mientras Elessar se detuvo a duras penas dejando caer a Frodo de cabeza en el proceso, los demás chocaron con Elessar ocasionando una carambola de elfos y humanos.

"aayyyyyyyyyyy Myaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!"- lloriqueó Frodo. Los elfos se pusieron blancos al recordar a la hobbit maniática que los había amenazado con raparlos.

"ya es suficiente"- regañó la elfa poniéndose de pie, por lo que Frodo se calló.

"disculpa..."- se disculpó Éomer aún en el suelo

"Nerue, mi nombre es Nerue"- dijo ella limpiándose el vestido de hojas y polvo – "ahora díganme que ha pasado aquí? Por que le venían persiguiendo?"- agregó la elfa

"es que nosotros...pues...teníamos hambre....y él no quiso compartir el pastel con nosotros"- balbuceó Legolas desde debajo de Haldir.

"eso es todo? Hubieran dicho...les habría preparado mas"- respondió la elfa con una gran sonrisa

"en serio?!"- preguntó Elladan ilusionado

"claro, es mas...estoy segura que aún no han desayunado. Vamos les prepararé algo"- agregó ella 

"que le han hecho?"- preguntó Glorfindel histérico llegando y deteniéndose a recuperar el aliento

"ja...la edad verdad anciano?"- se burló Legolas 

Glorfindel vio a Legolas sobre Frodo, Elessar y Elladan y debajo de Haldir, Faramir y Elrohir  y sonrió malicioso

"BOLA BOLA!!!"- gritó tirándose sobre ellos por lo que todos comenzaron a quejarse, ante la risa de Nerue

 "Faramir quítate de encima de mí"- se quejó Haldir

"pues dile a Elrohir que se quite"- gritó este 

"GLORFINDEL QUITATE!!!!!"- gritaron todos 

"no...yuju lero"- se burló el señor elfo

"pareces un crío"- regañó Haldir

"por que no nos vamos adelantando?"- dijo Éomer a Nerue ganándose una mirada de odio de todos menos de Glorfindel quien lo veía con una sonrisa.

"claro, los esperaremos en la cocina"- agregó la elfa encaminándose a la casa junto con Éomer

"QUITATE O NOS DEJARAN SIN COMER!!!!"- gritó Elessar desesperado

"déjame pensarlo...hmmm...nop"- se burló Glorfindel comenzando a mecer las piernas y los brazos haciendo que todos gritaran

"oigan y Frodo?"- preguntó de pronto Faramir

"no sé"- respondió Legolas

"hkhkadasd"- se escuchó decir a una vocecita debajo de Elessar

"uh....Elessar ya lo mataste"- comentó Elrohir inocentemente

"¬¬ tarado"- se quejó Elessar ofendido

"lara la ralalala rala ^^ "- cantó Glorfindel 

"QUITATE!!!!"- gritaron los de abajo al unísono

**NOTAS**:

Pelón = sinónimo de hombre calvo

Queria agradecer a todas las que me han dejado reviews, sigan dejando!!!! Y especialmente a aquellas que aceptaron ser parte de el elenco del fic. GRACIAS!


	4. Operación Peluche

**CAPITULO CUATRO**:  Operación Peluche

"como es que has dejado cocinar de nuevo a Legolas?"- gritó Elessar 

"deja de gritar que no estamos en tu casa"- reclamó Éomer

"pues es que ese tarado nos quiere envenenar"- intervino Elladan

"ya ya dejen de quejarse engendros"-dijo Glorfindel intentando calmar a los demás 

"me impresiona el tacto que tienes para acabar con las discusiones"- dijo Haldir sarcástico

"lo sé XD"- respondió Glorfindel con su sonrisa característica

"cínico..."- rezongó Éomer

"calla mocoso insolente"- ordenó Glorfindel con actitud de gran señor, todos guardaron silencio sorprendidos hasta que el elfo rubio saco la lengua y se río.

"sigo creyendo que has metido las cuatro patas esta vez, Glorfindel"- opinó Elrohir

"y que demonios querían que hiciera?! El desgraciado secuestro a mi gato de peluche, me dijo que si no le dejaba cocinar le arrancaría una pata ;_;"- dijo el elfo con tono melodramático

"tienes un muñeco de peluche?"- preguntó Faramir incrédulo

"no, tengo un GATO de peluche"- corrigió Glorfindel

"para el caso es lo mismo"- intervino Elessar con los pies sobre el sillón

"el punto es que debes hacer que Legolas le deje las labores de cocina a las elfas"- dijo Eomer decidido

"no hasta que tenga a cachito de vuelta"- respondió Glorfindel decidido

"Cachito?"- preguntó Elladan con cara de incredulidad

"cachito?"- repitió Elessar carcajeándose seguido de Haldir

"dejen de burlarse de mi gato!!!!!;_; "- lloriqueó el elfo rubio

"Illuvatar....sé que torturar guardias y espiar a las amigas de mi hermana bañarse ha sido malo pero este castigo es DEMASIADO!!!". Gritó Éomer histérico

"ejem..."- intervino Elrohir dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Éomer y Glorfindel para según él calmarlos.

"hagamos un trato"- agregó el hijo de Elrond

"cual?"- preguntó Glorfindel interesado

"salvaremos a Cachito si tu te encargas de que Legolas no vuelva a acercarse a la cocina. Es un trato?"- prosiguió Elrohir

hmmm....es un trato"- acept

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"ves frodo, me ha quedado espectacular"- dijo un elfo rubio con una gran sonrisa.

"a mi me parece que esta extraño"- respondió el hobbit viendo una masa amorfa de algo que según el elfo era un pastel

"extraño?! Estas loco, me ha quedado genial"- respondió Legolas orgulloso de si mismo

"y que es esa cosa negra apestosa que tiene encima?"- preguntó Frodo haciendo cara de fuchi

"es el merengue ¬¬ "- contestó el elfo con un puchero

"ah jeje ^^U "- dijo el hobbit nervioso por lo que tomo su pipa 

"hmmm....no sale"- susurró Legolas para si – "bueno que se lo coman los demás"- agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Haldir paseaba por la habitación meditabundo viendo hacia sus compañeros que se encontraban sentados haciendo un circulo. Después de unos minutos hablo.

"nos hemos reunido hoy aquí para discutir una misión de suma importancia para el futuro de todos los que aquí nos hemos reunido"- dijo con actitud solemne y un rostro impasible.

"esto parece una imitación barata del consejo de Elrond"- se burló Glorfindel por lo cual obtuvo una lluvia de cojines sobre él que termino por tirarlo de la silla.

"prosigamos"- dijo Elladan con la misma actitud de Haldir

"bien"- aceptó Haldir – "como decía, Legolas ha secuestrado a Cachito así que los guerreros mas valientes..."

"o sea nosotros"- interrumpió Elrohir

"deja de interrumpir"- ordenó Haldir por lo que Elrohir guardo silencio apenado.

"los guerreros mas valientes hemos de aventurarnos en una peligrosa aventura para rescatarle, antes de que sea mutilado"- prosiguió el elfo

"hemos decidido bautizarle operación peluche y el apenado Glorfindel nos ha permitido irnos de parranda para celebrar el éxito de la misión y el retorno de su querido Cachito, además de el retiro definitivo de Legolas como cocinero"- finalizó con una sonrisa

"Eso!!!"- animó Elessar golpeando con su pie el suelo para hacer mas ruido

"ejem....no deben hacer ruido o Legolas sospechará, es astuto y no sabemos lo que podría hacerle al pobre de Cachito si llegase a enterarse"- exclamó Elladan.

"bien...Haldir es necesario distraer a legolas, como haremos eso?"- intervino Eomer mientras miraba al elfo con un gesto interrogante

"podemos pedirle el favor a alguna de las elfas"- propuso Faramir

"no se tragara que con tan pocos días haya captado la atención de una de esas bellas damas"- Haldir pensó un instante, algo debía haber que pudieran hacer para mantener a Legolas ocupado. Fue cuando la idea vino a su mente y una sonrisa se asomo a su rostro.

"que estas pensando?"- preguntó Elessar interesado pero un poco tenso por el gesto malicioso de Haldir

"uno de ustedes habrá de ir a la cocina a pedirle a Legolas que le cocine, estará tan distraído haciéndoles de comer que no se dará cuenta que nosotros entraremos a su habitación"- respondió el elfo decidido

"jajajajaja pobre del ingenuo que haga eso"- se burló Glorfindel quien ya se había vuelto a sentar – "no me gustaría estar en su lugar" – agregó el elfo mientras seguía riendo.

"cállate"- gritaron todos al unísono mientras otra lluvia de almohadones volvía tirar a Glorfindel de su silla.

"que la.................."- refunfuñó el elfo desde el suelo

"como decía, tendremos que escoger"- continuó haldir

"pero quien será capaz de comer lo que Legolas cocina sin morir en el intento?"- preguntó Elladan incrédulo

"debe ser alguien con estomago de acero"- comentó Faramir

"y con nariz tapada"- agregó Elrohir, cuando todos le miraron interrogantes continuó mientras se encogía de hombros – "su comida apesta, si la huele vomitar

"es cierto"- aceptó Haldir

"voto por Elessar"- comentó Éomer

"YO PORQUE?!"- gritó el humano con cara de susto

"tu cumples con todas las características y mas"- secundó Elladan

"además que eres un maldito flojo y tragón, Legolas no se creerá que nosotros preferimos comer algo suyo a cocinarnos"- continuó Elrohir

"estamos de acuerdo"- finalizó Haldir la discusión

"YO NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO!!!"- reclamó Elessar

"ash....es eso o te acostumbras a comer eso todos los días"- dijo Faramir viéndolo

"eh..."

"además si lo haces, te dejaremos tomarte toda la cerveza que quieras"- agregó Haldir con una amplia sonrisa al ver como se le iluminaban los ojos a Elessar

"Y QUE ESTAMOS ESPERANDO?"- gritó Elessar mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la habitación

"nunca falla"- rió Haldir mientras los demás lo veían asombrados

"si que lo tienes adiestrado"- comentó Glorfindel mientras Haldir asentía.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Legolas continuaba horneando pasteles mientras que Frodo yacía en el fregadero fumando su pipa cuando Elessar llego a la cocina. Entró lentamente preparándose mentalmente para la dura prueba que le aguardaba. Tomo aire y camino hacia la cocina con paso arrogante, en una de esas se tropezó con la mochila donde Frodo guardaba sus hojas de pipa por lo que termino en el suelo.

"que te ha pasado?"- preguntó Legolas quien había volteando al escuchar algo caer pesadamente al suelo.

"eh....pues he querido ver si el suelo estaba manchado"- mintió Elessar esperando que Legolas no se hubiera dado cuenta de su pequeño accidente.

"que es lo que quieres?"- preguntó el elfo ignorando la posición del hombre.

"pues...es que andaba por acá y muero de hambre...entonces me preguntaba si podrías hacerme algo de comer"- contesto el humano poniéndose de pie

"en verdad quieres que te cocine?!"- pregunto Legolas ilusionado.

"eh.....claro"- mintió Elessar

"siéntate, enseguida te prepararé unos deliciosos pasteles"- agregó el elfo mientras tarareaba una bella canción

"eh...enano que haces ahí?"- preguntó Elessar a Frodo para distraerse de la idea de Legolas cocinando

"fumo"- contestó el hobbit levantando la cabeza 

"oh...no me había dando cuenta"- dijo sarcástico el humano

"te perdono, no todos son tan listos como yo XD"- respondió Frodo por lo que Elessar dejo caer la cabeza en la mesa

"ya esta tu comida"- dijo el elfo

"oh....tan rápido? Jeje"- respondió el humano nervioso

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"ten cuidado tarado, no queremos que Legolas se de cuenta que estuvimos aquí"- regañó Elladan a su hermano quien se distraía haciéndole hoyos a las calcetas de Legolas

"hemos buscado por media recamara y no encontramos a ese estúpido gato"- exclamó Éomer exasperado

"oigan aquí esta"- dijo de pronto Haldir 

"que? Donde?"- preguntó Faramir acercándose

"debajo de ese mueble"- respondió el elfo

"como le habrá metido ahí?"- preguntó Elladan incrédulo

"el legolas es muy mañoso"- respondió su hermano

"sácalo ya Haldir"- dijo Éomer

"no puedo"- contesto el elfo jalando con todas sus fuerzas

"te ayudaremos"- dijo Faramir

"hagan colita"- secundó Elladan tomándole la cintura a Haldir

"no manosees ¬¬"- reclamó Haldir

"ni quien te quiera, güero oxigenado"- contestó el elfo de cabello oscuro ofendido

"jalen"- dijo Faramir sujetando a Elladan

"ups...."- dijo de pronto Haldir

"ups que?"- preguntó Eomer acercándose

"se rompió"- contestó el elfo

"como que se rompió?"- preguntó Faramir

"lo saque pero se le atoro la cola y se le desprendió ¬¬"- balbuceó el elfo rubio.

"crees que se de cuenta?"- preguntó Elrohir

"tu que crees?"- respondió su hermano dándole un golpe en la cabeza

"ay no me pegues ;_; "- reclamó el elfo

"con cola o sin cola es igual"- dijo Éomer que era mas práctico

"bueno llevémoslo antes de que Legolas venga, no confío en el tonto de Elessar"- dijo Elladan saliendo de la habitación seguido por todos los demás

Unos minutos después llegaron a la sala donde Glorfindel aguardaba a su amado Cachito, ahí Elessar estaba con cara de asco acostado en un sillón mientras Glorfindel se mordía los labios para no carcajearse frente al sensible humano.

"que te ha pasado?"- preguntó Faramir al ver el ojo morado del noldor

"este tarado que me ha pegado"- respondió el elfo encogiéndose de hombros

"como que te ha pegado?"- preguntó Haldir sin entender 

"él ha tenido la culpa, se burló de mi"- explicó Elessar viendo a Glorfindel de mala manera

"no es culpa mía que hayas tenido que comerte cuatro pasteles de Legolas"- reclamó el elfo comenzando a reírse, Elladan y Elrohir lo imitaron mientras Elessar les dirigía una mirada asesina a sus hermanos

"jeje...bueno ha valido la pena"- dijo Haldir intentando consolar a Elessar

"si?"- preguntó el hombre incorporándose

"si, hemos rescatado a Cachito"- contestó Faramir sacando al gato de peluche con los ojos medio despegados y sin cola

"ese es cachito?"- preguntó Elessar incrédulo

"que han hecho engendros!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- gritó histérico Glorfindel al ver a su muy amado gato 

"no hemos sido nosotros, ha sido culpa de Legolas"- mintió Faramir señalando al elfo del bosque verde que entraba con hielos en la mano para el golpe de Glorfindel

"yo que?"- preguntó el elfo

"has castrado a mi gato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- gritó Glorfindel

"yo no he sido!!!"- dijo Legolas intentando zafarse del aprieto

"además no esta castrado, para castrarse debería no tener su ..."- comenzó a decir Elrohir

"cállate hermano"- interrumpió Elladan antes de que Elrohir se comprometiera mas

"bueno ya larguémonos de parranda"- intervino Eomer harto de tanta conversación sin sentido

"siiiii vamonos"- secundó Elessar feliz

"ustedes no van a ningún lado"- se escuchó una voz de mujer decir.

**NOTAS:**

Gracias a todas aquellas que me siguen dejando reviews. Tari Tinüviel será un placer incluirte en el fic un poco mas adelante, gracias por tu review.

Y a Daniela...pues solo puedo decir que respeto tu opinión y por lo tanto no borrare tu review, muchas gracias de todos modos.

Y a mis niñas preciosas que me han dejado reviews regularmente solo me resta decirles GRACIAS!!!!

Parranda = irse de fiesta

Cara de fuchi = cara de asco

Hacer colita = hacer fila para ayudar a jalar


	5. Duelo de elfas

**CAPITULO CUATRO**:  Duelo de elfas

"¿tú quien eres?"- preguntó Faramir mientras volteaba a ver a una elfa de cabellos plateados, acompañada de otras dos que nunca habían visto antes.

"mi nombre es Tari Tinüviel"- respondió la elfa con actitud arrogante mientras veía a los demás guerreros que la miraban con curiosidad, incluso Glorfindel había dejado de llorar histéricamente para prestarles atención a las recién llegadas – "y ellas son mis compañeras Amarië y Afrodita"- continuó señalando a las otras dos elfas.

"y ustedes que hacen aquí?"- preguntó Glorfindel retomando su papel como señor elfo pero aún con Cachito entre sus brazos

"hemos sido enviadas por el señor Elrond de Imladris para corroborar su trabajo"- intervino Amarië desde atrás sin despegar su vista de Elladan 

"y hemos de decir que estamos sumamente desilusionadas por su papel como cuidador, señor Glorfindel"- continuó Afrodita 

"oigan! Pues no es fácil tener que soportar a esta bola de engendros buenos para nada"- exclamó el elfo rubio intentando defenderse

"a mi no me importa lo que ustedes hagan aquí! A mi se me prometió por lo menos 5 litros de cerveza y arderá Mirkwood si no se me cumple!!!"- gritó Elessar frustrado

"ejem.....cállate engendro de Melkor"- dijo Glorfindel entre dientes mientas estampaba la cabeza de Elessar en el sillón y sonreía nervioso

"oye oxigenado, el  tarado ese necesita respirar de vez en cuando"- comentó Éomer desde un rincón de la estancia con actitud malhumorada

"no seas envidioso, Emy. Además el pelos de elote no tiene la culpa de haber nacido así"- intervino Legolas con su típica sonrisa de conciliación

"NO ME DIGAS EMY!!!!"- gritó Éomer lanzándole un cojín a legolas

"Y NO ME DIGAS PELOS DE ELOTE!!!"- secundó Glorfindel dejando en paz a Elessar para lanzarle otro mas.

"en fin....como decía....al parecer sus compañeras no han hecho su trabajo por lo cual tomaremos su lugar"- declaró Amarië sin prestarle atención a Legolas quien aun estaba en el suelo y a un Elessar inconsciente por falta de oxígeno en el sillón.

"son unos sádicos"- susurró Afrodita a Tari y esta solo asintió con cara de susto.

"esa tipa no deja de mirarme"- comentó Elladan a su hermano por lo bajo señalando a Amari

"tienes tu pegue"- respondió Elrohir encogiéndose de hombros – "aunque con puras maniáticas"- agregó por lo cual se gano un sape de parte de su hermano gemelo.

"bobo ¬¬"- refunfuñó Elladan

"estuvo genial!!!!!"-se escuchó una voz de elfa decir

"están buenisisisisisimos esos soldados de Rohan para ser humanos *_* "- comentó otra

"sí...es una lástima que nos resultaran del otro bando"- continuó una tercera

"ejem"- intervino Glorfindel desde la puerta con las manos en la cintura y cara de papá regañon – "que horas son estas de llegar? Y donde se habían metido?"- continuó el elfo

"Aiya, Glofy"- saludó la elfa que había hablado primero colgándose del cuello del señor elfo

"Aiya, Erusel"- saludó el elfo serio.

"Eru........."- susurró Lothluin quien había llegado en ese momento con una vena saltándosele en la frente

"eh....perdón"- exclamó Erusel soltando a Glorfindel como si se hubiese quemado al ver la cara de matona de su amiga.

"aiya, elfas de Lothlorién"- saludó Tari saliendo de la estancia contigua

"quien eres?"- preguntó Thirwen desconfiada

"somos de Imladris"- respondió Tari – "y hemos venido a ocupar su lugar"- finalizó con una sonrisa de superioridad

"USTEDES QUE?!"- gritó Lothluin incrédula

"ya escuchaste"- intervino afrodita ganándose una mirada de odio de Thirwen

"ya no discutan!"- dijo Haldir entrando a la habitación

"esto solo puedo arreglarse de una forma"- secundó Faramir

"GUERRA DE LODO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- gritó Elladan emocionado

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

"aún no se porque tenemos que usar estas ropas"- comentó Thirwen con cara de fastidio mientras todos los hombres se limitaban a mirar a otro lado – "abusivos"- refunfuño la elfa

"entre mas rápido le demos una paliza a esas insectas, mas rápido podremos comer y vengarnos de esos tarados"- replicó Erusel viendo con cara de asesina serial a los hombres, por lo que Haldir y Glorfindel comenzaron a reír nerviosos.

"tu solo piensas en comer ¬¬"- intervino Thirwen

"es que esta dieta me esta matando ;_; "- respondió Erusel haciendo puchero

"mostrémosles a esas elfas que las mujeres de Lothlorién son las mejores!"- exclamó Lethâr  con cara de maniática, mientras las otras reían nerviosas.

"vamos Frodiux, animemos a las chicas!!!"- gritó Mya empezando a brincar 

"EAHHHHHHHH!!!! VAMOS CHICAS!!!!"- gritaba Frodo con su pipa en la mano secundando por todas las elfas que no competían

"MAS LES VALE TRIO DE TONTAS QUE GANEN!!! O HARE QUE SE COMAN TODO LO QUE LEGOLAS COCINE POR UNA SEMANA!!!"- grito Lothluin con una vena saltándose en la frente (otra vez), mientras todas la miraban con cara de susto sobretodo las tres elfas de Imladris

"que hacemos aquí con esta partida de dementes?"- preguntó Tari a sus amigas

"no tengo idea"-respondió Afrodita encogiéndose de hombros

"es taaaan lindo *_*"- suspiró Amarië viendo a Elladan mientras él sonreía nervioso y sus amigas suspiraban resignadas.

"bien, estas son las reglas: número uno, no deben salirse de el espacio destinado como plataforma y  Número dos, nada de golpes bajos"- comenzó a explicar Haldir ante la ovación de todos los hombres presentes y el abucheo de todas las mujeres.

"ejem....las ganadoras serán aquellas que logren quitarles la ro....eh....que logren dejar inutilizadas a sus competidoras. El premio será permanecer aquí con nosotros XD"- continuó el elfo con chulería mientras las elfas le miraban de malos modos.

"es tan hermoso, verdad?"- suspiró Erusel idiotizada viendo al elfo que se limitaba a sacudir su cabello con una sonrisa arrogante.

"es un presumido"- refunfuñó Eomer

"MIS RIZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSS ;_; "- lloriqueó Frodo histérico

"el pelon ya se traumó otra vez...."- comentó Elessar por lo bajo a Legolas quien sacudió su sedosa cabellera asegurándose que Frodo le viera.

"AAYYYYYYYYY"- volvió a lloriquear el hobbit ante las burlas de Elessar y Legolas

"COMO SE ATREVEN A HACER LLORAR A MI FRODIUX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- gritó Mya con una vena enorme saltándosele en la frente

"nosotros...eh...solo jugábamos"- balbuceó Elessar quien comenzaba a ser presa del pánico

"AHORA VERAN!!!"- gritó la hobbit sacando unas tijeras de quien sabe donde y comenzando a perseguir al elfo y el humano.

"ES LA MEJOR *_* "- gritó Frodo feliz de que por fin se le fuera a hacer justicia

"son patéticos"- comentó Glorfindel a lo que Haldir y Faramir asintieron 

"AAAAYYYYY MI PELO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ALEJEN A ESA IMITACI"N BARATA DE DUENDE DE MI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- gritaba Legolas histérico mientras corría mas rapido ya que Mya le había alcanzado a cortar un mechón de cabello.

"cuanto a que le alcanza?"- preguntó Elladan

"tu crees?"- preguntó su hermano comiendo palomitas viendo a Legolas y Elessar corriendo por toda la casa seguidos de una hobbit con cara de maniática con unas tijeras en la mano.

"yo digo que alcanza primero a Elessar"- intervino Éomer tomando palomitas, a lo que los gemelos asintieron convencidos

"no nos pelan"- comentó Amarië con una gran gota de sudor en la frente 

"hay que llamar su atención"- dijo Afrodita convencida

"y como haremos eso?"- preguntó Thirwen interesada

"ni idea"- respondió Tari encogiéndose de hombros

"A QUE......A VER USTEDES BOLA DE MONGOLES!!!"- gritó Erusel harta de tanta tontería

"mándeme, jefaza?"- preguntó Haldir con una sonrisa

"ES TAN LINDO!!!!!!!!! ©_© "- gritó la elfa ojiverde mientras todas la miraban con una gran gota de sudor

"lo sé XD"- respondió el Galadrim con una de sus sonrisas matadoras

"sencillito y carismático el güero este"- comentó Faramir a lo que Glorfindel respondió riendo nervioso

"en fin...en que estábamos?"- preguntó Glorfindel ignorando los gritos histéricos de Legolas desde arriba

"a él no te lo cobran nuevo?"- preguntó Éomer interesado

"no, Thranduil sabe que su hijo es un tarado. Me dijo que si no regresa mejor"- respondió el señor elfo encogiéndose de hombros

"oigan chicas, estamos esperando"- intervino Elladan aún comiendo palomitas

"si mi rey"- respondió Amarië con estrellitas en los ojos

"la traes loca"- comentó Elrohir a su hermano mientras este se metía mas palomitas en la boca nervioso

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- gritó Elessar desde arriba

"te dije que lo atraparía primero"- comentó Eomer a los gemelos

"bueno, señoras inicien"- intervino Faramir harto de escuchar decir tantas cosas incoherentes

"no nos digas señoras ¬¬"- replicó Lethâr ofendida

"pero si tienen mas de 1000 años...."- comenzó a decir Faramir pero se detuvo al ver la cara de asesinas de las elfas – "ejem....quiero decir mis estimadas y jóvenes damas, podrían iniciar la lucha...jeje"- continuó el humano suspirando aliviado cuando ellas voltearon hacia otro lado.

"empecemos"- dijo Thirwen pero se vio interrumpida por el grito de victoria de Mya

"eso fue escalofriante"- comentó Elladan

"Cállate o nos rapa también"- replicó Elrohir dándole un codazo a su hermano

"FRODIUX!!! TOMA MI VIDA!!!"- gritó la hobbit con los ojos aún inyectados en sangre entregándole a frodo varios mechones de cabello rubio y negro

"oh oh"- comentó Amarië con los ojos muy abiertos

"MI PELO!!!!!!!!!!!"- llegó Legolas lloriqueando  seguido de Elessar

"jajajajajajaja están calvos!!!!"- dijo Elladan retorciéndose de la risa al ver a los recién llegados, seguido de Elrohir, Haldir, Glorfindel y Eomer

"no sean así...pobres"- intervino Faramir haciendo visibles esfuerzos por no reírse

"MALDITOS, YA ME LA PAGARAN"- gritó Elessar ofendido

"MI PELO ;_; "- lloriqueó Legolas desconsolado

"bueno cuando empezara la pelea?"- preguntó Nerue quitándole palomitas a Eomer

"eh....saben...creo que se pueden quedar ustedes aquí, nosotras volvemos a Imladris"- replicó Tari nerviosa

"si....jejeje....esto es muy extraño para nosotras"- secundó Afrodita

"estoy de acuerdo"- terció Amarië – "diremos que todo esta bien aquí"- agregó la elfa con cara de susto viendo a la hobbit que aún lucía como matona 

"cobardes ¬¬"- refunfuñó Lothluin quien quería ver correr sangre

"bueno...y quien tiene hambre?"- dijo Erusel de pronto mientras todos le veían raro – "QUE? TENGO HAMBRE"- agregó esta encogiéndose de hombros

**NOTAS:**

Bien....espero que no les moleste a Tari Tinüviel, Afrodita y Amarië que solo las haya puesto un cap pero es que si no cambiarían mucho la historia. Espero les haya gustado a todos y dejen mas reviews.

Matona = asesina 

Güero = persona de cabello y piel clara sin llegar a rubio

tener pegue = tener encanto con el sexo opuesto

sape = golpecito en la parte trasera de la cabeza


	6. Visitas inesperadas

**CAPITULO CINCO**: Visitas inesperadas

"oigan tengo hambre"- dijo de pronto Glorfindel quien estaba acostado en su sillón favorito con Cachito en sus piernas

"yo también"- secundó Erusel con la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de Haldir mientras este le hacía piojito

"ustedes solo piensan en comer"- recriminó Annya desde el suelo donde se encontraba jugando poker con Elladan, Elrohir, Faramir y Lethâr

"es que somos gente sana que necesita hacer sus tres comidas al día"- se defendió el noldor mostrándole la lengua a la elfa y ganándose un aplauso de parte de Erusel

"tragones"- refunfuñó Eomer quien se encontraba acostado mientras Nerue le desenredaba el cabello – "AUUHHH ESO DUELE!!!"- se quejó el Rohirrim ganándose un jalón mas de parte de la elfa quien se disculpo por el supuesto accidente.

"me dejaras como ese par de tarados"- se quejó Éomer mientras se sobaba la cabeza mientras señalaba a Legolas y Elessar quienes no se dieron por aludidos

"tonto"- rezongó Elessar

"pelón"- contestó Éomer

"ya pareces críos"- se quejó Glorfindel aventándole un cojín a Elessar pero que terminó dándole a Legolas

"que se traen contra mi?!"- sollozó el elfo ex-rubio

"nada pero tu cabeza es muy grande y por eso es el mejor blanco para los cojines"- intervino Elladan mientras su hermano le daba una palmada aguantando la risa

"es que me tienen envidia porque soy el elfo mas guapo de todos"- reclamó Legolas haciéndose el importante

"se vale soñar...."- cantó Haldir 

"que?"- exclamó el elfo viéndole de mala manera

"solo estoy cantando"- respondió Haldir encogiéndose de hombros

"oigan...aún tengo hambre"- insistió Glorfindel al ver que ya nadie le hacia caso

"yo también tengo hambre"- intervino Frodo quien jugaba con la trenza que Mya le había hecho del cabello de Elessar y Legolas ante la histeria de éstos, pero sin posibilidades de acercarse a él debido a que Mya tenía unas tijeras en la mano

"no hay nada que cocinar"- dijo de pronto Thirwen quien venía llegando de la cocina seguida de Lothluin

"me parece que nos tocara ir a comprar"- intervino Lethâr 

"siiiiiiiiiii yo voy!!!"- gritó Erusel feliz de poder volver a ver a esas preciosidades que eran los jinetes de Rohan

"nosotros también vamos!"- gritaron los gemelos al unísono

"y por supuesto yo también....ya no tengo helado y yo tengo el dinero"- agregó Glorfindel con una sonrisa de superioridad

"yo quiero ir"- intervino Elessar 

"No, tú no...imagínate lo mal que quedaremos ante la gente del pueblo si vamos con una cosa rara y pelona como tú"- objetó Glorfindel con su típica sonrisa

"El oxigenado tiene razón, la imagen ante todo"- secundó Éomer – "AUHH ME DUELE!"- se quejó cuando Nerue le dio un jalón intentando desenredad un nudo en el cabello rubio del Rohirrim

"maldito pelos de escoba ¬¬ "- rezongó Elessar 

"al menos yo tengo pelo"- respondió Éomer enseñándole la lengua a su compañero ocasionando que él hiciera lo mismo.

"son unos tarados"- musitó Haldir mientras suspiraba resignado y continuaba haciéndole piojito a la elfa

"bien entonces iremos Erusel, Elladan, Elrohir y mua"- finalizó Glorfindel con su mejor sonrisa

"siiiii"- gritó Erusel feliz mientras todos la miraban raro – "que demonios ven? Ahora no puedo gritar como histérica o que?!- reclamó la elfa por lo que pronto todos volvieron a sus asuntos

"oye Legolas"- gritó Faramir asegurándose que el elfo que lloriqueaba en el rincón por su pelo le escuchara 

"que?"- gritó Legolas irritado porque el humano aún conservaba su cabello

"pues nada mas que tú, Frodo y Elessar deberían hacer el club de los pelones"- comentó el humano con una gran sonrisa ocasionando que Elladan y Elrohir comenzaran a reír histéricamente.

"uh...se va a vengar"- susurró Haldir por lo bajo a Erusel

"tu crees?"- preguntó la elfa incrédula

"los va a rapar"- afirmó el elfo rubio al ver la cara de loco maniático de Legolas

"oye....por que vinimos aquí si todos están locos?"- preguntó Annya a Lethâr en voz baja

"primero porque los desgraciados están buenísimos y para lo que los queremos no necesitamos que estén bien de la cabeza y segundo....por que estamos locas?"- respondió la elfa suspirando por Faramir a lo que Annya asintió observando muy de cerca a Elessar- "con una peluca sirve, además no siempre estará así"- agregó para si la elfa de cabello castaño oscuro

"me dijeron...va a ser un trabajo simple, solo tienes que mantenerlos encerrados un año! Pero no! Tenían que tocarme estos engendros inútiles! Que he hecho para que Elrond me haga esto?!"- gritó melodramáticamente Glorfindel abrazando a cachito mientras Lothluin se apresuraba a consolarlo

"hmmm....a lo mejor fue por la vez que quemaste su ropa o la vez que le prometiste en matrimonio con la mitad de las mujeres de Imladris"- intervino Elladan

"o quizás por la vez que enviaste un mensaje fingiendo ser de mi abuela y que hiciste que fuera hasta Lothlorièn solo para darse cuenta que no era cierto"- agregó Elrohir

"y no te olvides de la vez que untaste ropa en su túnica favorita durante el día de campo anual y se le subieron todas las hormigas"- continuó Haldir

"ya entendí ¬¬"- se quejó el señor elfo abrazándose fuertemente a cachito con cara de trauma

"oigan...es mi imaginación o alguien llego?"- comentó de pronto Legolas dejando de ahorcar a Faramir por un momento

"yo no escuché nada"- comentó Mya mientras le sacaba brillo a la calva de Frodo

"ah bueno"- respondió el elfo y continuo ahorcando a Faramir mientras este movía las manos desesperado

"que le haces a mi hermano, cosa extraña?!"- se escuchó una voz de hombre gritar desde la puerta de la estancia por lo que todos voltearon

"Boromir! Amigo! Que haces por acá?"- saludó Elladan dirigiéndose al hijo del senescal y viendo con curiosidad a la joven que le acompañaba

"que es esa cosa calva?"- preguntó Boromir al elfo

"jeje...es Legolas"- respondió este

"LEGOLAS? Oye mano que te paso?"- preguntó el humano incrédulo

"me rapó una imitación de duende hembra"- sollozó Legolas

"eh?"- Boromir miró a Elladan sin entender

"lo rapó una mediana, la novia de Frodo"- explicó Elladan

"Frodo?"- Elladan miró al humano con una gran gota de sudor – "el enano Fuma-hojas"- dijo por fin

"ahhh ese Frodo"- exclamó Boromir entendiendo por fin – "por que sigues ahorcado a mi hermano?"- agregó el humano al ver que su hermano comenzaba a ponerse azul

"me dijo pelón"- volvió a sollozar Legolas apretando mas el cuello de Faramir

"ah bueno...pero déjale respirar de vez en cuando para que no se desmaye"- dijo Boromir entrando a la habitación

"y quien es ella?"- preguntó Glorfindel desde el sillón

"Ella es Lúthien, es una amiga mía desde la infancia e insistió en acompañarme"- respondió Boromir mirando con curiosidad al gato semi-desbaratado que Glorfindel cargaba

"oh...mucho gusto, mi hermosa dama"- saludó el elfo apresurándose a ponerse de pie para besar la mano de la joven

"es un fácil "- sollozó Lothluin mientras Thirwen le daba palmaditas en la espalda para consolarla

"es un placer"- balbuceó Lúthien mientras miraba extrañada a la elfa

"tengo para todas XD"- agregó Glorfindel con una gran sonrisa acercándose a Lothluin

"GLOFY!!!"- gritó la elfa abalanzándose sobre el noldo

"oigan....no íbamos a comer?"- preguntó Erusel

"parece que no"- respondió Haldir encogiéndose de hombros

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Mil disculpas Lúthien!!! Es que te confundí con otra amiga pero ya te metí al fic como puedes ver! Y si, soy de México.

Gracias a todas por sus reviews y dejen mas! Por cierto...se vale ayudar...tantas tonterías secan mi cerebro jeje


	7. Jinetes de Rohan

**CAPITULO SEIS**:  Jinetes de Rohan

"bien....entonces iremos al pueblo Elessar, Erusel, Eomer, Thirwen, Nerue y yo mero"- dijo Glorfindel levantando la mano para imponer silencio mientras que con la otra sostenia a cachito de una pata.

"eso!!!"- grito Erusel quien inconscientemente le habia dado un golpe en la nariz a Haldir al levantarse sin avisar – "ejem...perdon..."- se disculpo la elfa mientras que un par de lagrimas de dolor se escapaban de los ojos del elfo.

"jajajajaja te lo mereces por estar en la baba y no fijarte"- se burlo Elladan seguido de Elrohir

"asu mano, eso va a dejar marca"- dijo Elessar dándole una palmada en la espalda a Haldir que lo mando de trompa al suelo

"mendigo pelon"- resongo Haldir enojado desde el suelo

"no me digas pelon, pelos de elote"- grito Elessar molesto tirandose sobre Haldir y jalándole el pelo

"dejame!!!!!!! Retrasado mental!"- grito Haldir jalándole una pierna al humano

"ejem.... partamos antes de que Erusel desbarate a Haldir y Galadriel alucinada me torture porque su haldircito es devuelto en precarias condiciones"- prosiguió Glorfindel dirigiéndose a la puerta no sin antes depositar a Cachito en un sillon con adoración.

"momento! Porque el puede ir y yo no?"- grito Legolas tapando la salida

"ya te dije que no vamos a avergonzarnos saliendo con una cosa extraña y pelona como tu"- grito Eomer fastidiado del elfo

"yo no estoy extraño! Soy el elfo mas hermoso de toda arda!""- grito Legolas mientras un par de lagrimas empezaban a escaparse de sus ojos y hacia un puchero.

"eso seria si todos los elfos estuvieran pelones"- dijo Faramir retomando su color rosáceo

"ya déjense de tanta tontería que tengo hambre"- intervino Thirwen viendo a todos de mala manera

"vamonos engendros!"- grito Glorfindel seguido de la manada.

........................................................

"por que todos me ven raro?"- pregunto Elessar malhumorado

"te dije que debimos dejarlo en la casa"- susurro Eomer a Nerue mientras esta solo se limitaba a encogerse de hombros

"que diablos me ves? Nunca has visto a un wey pelon o que?!"- grito Elessar a un anciano.

"ejem....pelon...el solo te vio porque le pasaste encima"- intervino Glorfindel con una gran gota de sudor tipo anime en la frente

"el oxigenado tiene razon"- comento Eomer mientras se llevaba una mano a la cara al ver a Elessar amenazar a un caballo porque supuestamente lo habia visto feo.

"crees que su cerebro estuviera en su pelo?"- pregunto Thirwen en casi un susurro a Nerue

"dudo que alguna vez tuviera cerebro"- respondia la elfa encogiéndose de hombros

"OH POR LOS VALAR!!!!!!!!!!!"- grito Erusel histerica

"que pasa?"- pregunto Glorfindel poniéndose en guardia

"son esos nenorros"- grito Thirwen con estrellitas en los ojos

"que buenos estan!"- secundo Nerue mientras desvestia con la mirada a un grupo de Rohirrim que llegaban al pueblo montados en sus corceles

"y si dejamos a estos ineptos y nos vamos con los rohirrim? Dicen que saben hacer de todo"- intervino Thirwen suspirando

"yo soy un rohirrim"- resongo Eomer

"siempre hay excepciones a la regla"- repuso Nerue mientras Eomer le dirigia una mirada fulminante

"saludos bellas damas"- saludo uno de los humanos con voz arrogante

"aiya"- balbucearon las elfas al unísono mientras sus compañeros las veian fastidiados

"creo que no tengo el placer de conocer a su amigo"- intervino otro rohirrim de ojos verdes dirigiéndose a Glorfindel quien se limito a verlo de malos modos

"eh? Ah el....no es nadie"- respondio Erusel maravillada con el rohirrim de ojos verdes

"no que adoraba a Haldir?"- susurro Elessar a Eomer mientras este le respondia con un encogimiento de hombros

"permitame ayudarle con sus paquetes"- intervino un tercer guerrero de Rohan dedicándole una sonrisa a Glorfindel mientras intentaba quitarle las bolsas

"yo puedo solo"- contesto este friamente intentando deshacerse del humano

"puede lastimarse esas suaves manos"- comento el rohirrim de ojos verdes mirándolo con ternura

"eh....es mi imaginación o ya no nos parchan?"- comento Nerue a sus compañeras mientras veian al grupo de rohirrim peleando por ayudar con las bolsas al elfo rubio ante la desesperación de este.

"oigan vamos por algo de comer, si?"- comento Erusel mientras las demas asentían y de vez en cuando volteaban a ver a Glorfindel y al grupo de rohirrim que ya habian logrado quitarle unos paquetes al elfo y ahora pedian su dirección.

"pelucas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"- grito Elessar feliz desde una tienda mas adelante llamando la atención de todos los presentes- "Chicas! Me compran una?"- grito el humano feliz

"ejem.....si espera"- contestaron las elfas mientras Elessar corria de entre la cantina y la tienda de pelucas sin decidirse cual era la mejor

"agarrenlo antes de que hagamos el ridículo por su culpa"- refunfuño Eomer

"sera que todos los rohirrim tiren para el otro bando?"- pregunto de pronto Thirwen, mientras arrastrastraban a Eomer a la tienda de pelucas

"eso parece"- respondio Erusel

"yo soy rohirrim"- intervino Eomer

"oh...entonces le haces a eso?"- pegunto incrédula Nerue

"a que te refieres? ¬¬" pregunto Eomer ofendido

"Eomer!! Vamos por una cerveza!"- grito Elessar quien se habia decidido por la cantina

"hasta que escucho algo razonable"- repuso el humano ignorando los gritos de auxilio del oxigenado

" creen que deberíamos ayudarle?"- pregunto Thirwen saliendo de la tienda de pelucas después de un rato

"si, pobre. Ya ha sufrido bastante"- respondio Nerue

"Glorfindel, sera mejor que dejes de coquetear o Eomer se molestara"- dijo Erusel acercándose al grupo

"Eomer?"- pregunto uno de los rohirrim

"si, el novio de Glorfindel"- contesto la elfa seria

"Eomer? El Eomer que es tercer mariscal de la marca?"- pregunto otro de los jinetes palideciendo

"andale"- contesto Nerue acercándose

"eh.....saben....ahora que recuerdo tenemos que ir.......a pastar....si, tenemos que alimentar a los caballos"- balbuceo uno de los rohirrim mientras escapaban lo mas rapido que podian dejando a Glorfindel y a las elfas con una gran sonrisa

"por que tardaron tanto?"- pregunto el elfo irritado

"di que vinimos, Glofy"- respondio Erusel abrazadose al cuello del elfo

"y esa peluca?"- pregunto el elfo curioso

"se la compramos a Elessar"- contesto Thirwen

"si? Eso me da una idea"- comento Glorfindel con una sonrisa maliciosa

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

Gracias Annyaaaaa!!


	8. Las chicas se van!

**Las chicas se van!**

"que idea?"- preguntò nerue interesada mientras se acercaba a glorfindel quien tenia unas tijeras en la mano.

"porque algunas personas son tan extrañas cuando se concentran?"- pregunto thirwen señalando al elfo quien tenia la punta de la lengua de fuera y una mirada de profunda concentracion

"no es lindo?"- suspiro erusel

"listo, calixto"- grito glorfindel parandose de un salto y mostrandole la peluca de colores a las elfas

"ejem....los señores elfos deben hablar asi?"- pregunto nerue en voz baja a thirwen mientras esta se encogia de hombros.

"ahora, cuando venga el peloncete le dan la peluca pero fijense que no vaya a verse en un espejo y que el pelos de estropajo no vaya a meter la pezuña como siempre"- dijo glorfindel mientras veian acercarse a ambos humanos hombro con hombro cantando.

"y mi pe....hip.....luca?"- grito estel sin soltar a eomer pero alzando su botella de cerveza.

"aqui esta, pontela"- dijo erusel dandole la peluca al humano, quien puso su cerveza entre los muslos y se medio acomodo la peluca.

"como...hip...veo?"- pregunto estel dandole otro trago a su cerveza sin prestarle atencion a glorfindel quien se estaba revolcando en el suelo de la risa.

"oye wey.....tu pelo se ve de colores....genial"- grito eomer con la boca abierta mientras estel solo le daba una gran sonrisa.

"vamonos, es tarde"- interrumpio thirwen fastidiada de que la gente se le quedara viendo a la peluca de estel al pasar.

EN LA CASA.....

"no crees que deberias ayudar al faramir? ya paso de azul a morado"- comento elrohir a boromir quien estaba sentado en el sillon sin prestarle atencion a legolas ahorcando a su hermano.

"siempre quise ser hijo unico"- respondio el humano tomandose su limonada

"alguien esta tocando"- interrumpio anya acercandose a la puerta, un elfo alto de cabello oscuro y ojos verde esmeralda se encontraba de pie esperando.

"buenas tardes"- dijo el extraño inclinando su cabeza haciendo que un par de mechones de su cabello resbalaran por su cara.

"buenas...tardes..." balbuceo anya

"cierra la boca, mujer"- interrumpio gimli quien salio de detras del extraño mientras este se limitaba a darle una media sonrisa a la elfa.

"gimli?"- pregunto legolas soltando a faramir

"lego? porque....estas pelon?"- pregunto gimli antes de ver al elfo de arriba para abajo y tirarse al suelo muerto de la risa

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh mi pelooooooooo!!!"- grito el elfo histerico corriendo a esconderse en su habitacion

"bien hecho, enano"- dijo haldir con desden

"vete a tirar a celeborn"- refunfuño gimli a lo que haldir se le tiro encima comenzando a golpearlo.

"genial!!! pelea gratis!"- grito elladan acercandose para poder ver mejor.

"donde estan glorfindel?"- pregunto el extraño ignorando a gimli y haldir quienes aun se peleaban en el suelo.

"salieron a comprar provisiones"- respondio la hobbit mia desde el sillon - "eh...creo que volvieron"- agrego anya al escuchar los gritos de estel.

"dale duro, haldir"- grito estel animando a su amigo

"pero que......haldir suelta a ese pedazo de gnomo antes que te rompas una uña y tus jefes me cuelguen!!!"- grito glorfindel intentando separar al elfo y al enano.

"siempre tan responsable, fin"- comento burlon el extraño de cabello oscuro

"y tu que diablos te me...erestor? tor? tory?, deveritas eres tu?"- grito glofindel aventandose sobre el extraño abrazandolo

"quitate de encima que estas gordo y pesas!"- grito erestor de debajo del vanyar

"lo siento...taba emocionado"- se disculpo el elfo rubio con una mano tras de su cabeza y una gran sonrisa tonta.

"en sea....gimli hazme el favor de soltar a haldir en este instante"- dijo erestor con una voz peligrosamente tranquila a lo que gimli reacciono a regañadientes.

"maldito pedazo de cosa peluda"- refunfuño haldir acomodandose sus ropas

"barbero tira-jefes" -rezongo gimli viendo de malos modos al elfo

"a que has venido, tory?"- pregunto glorfindel reasumiendo su actitud señorial mientras se sentaba en el sillon con hilo y aguja dispuesto a pegarle la cola a cachito.

" elrond dijo que no confiaba en que tu fueses a mantener a los herederos de arda en las condiciones necesarias para el exito de esta empresa, por lo que me ha enviado a tomar la responsabilidad y tu podras auxiliarme"- respondio erestor ignorando las muecas de elladan y elrohir al escuchar el sobrenombre dado por glorfindel.

"ay ese cruza de elfo....siempre tan aguafiestas"- suspiro glorfindel resignado.

"como sea....galadriel ha decidido que las elfas deberan de irse, al parecer su espejo le ha mostrado que las cosas no van desarrollandose conforme a lo esperado. La hobbit puede quedarse pero las elfas deberan abandonar la casa esta misma tarde"- continuo erestor ante la mirada incredula de todos los presentes.

"bruja frigida...."- resongo glorfindel

"nos marcharemos enseguida"- intervino thirwen encaminandose a empacar sus cosas seguidas de las demas elfas

"y ahora que?"- pregunto elladan desilusionado

"rumil, orophin y lindir se uniran a este grupo"- agrego erestor

"nos quitan a las mujeres y nos llenan de hombres!!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhh nos invadeennnn!!!!!!"- grito elrohir histerico, ganandose un sape de parte de su hermano.

"no golpees a tu hermano, elladan"- regaño glorfindel dandole otro sape a elladan

"y tu no lo golpees a el"- secundo erestor dandole un sape a glorfindel - " ni te atrevas"- dijo erestor sin voltear a boromir quien se acercaba a darle un sape.

UN PAR DE HORAS MAS TARDE....

"estamos listas, lord erestor"- dijo erusel despidiendose de todos los hombres y saliendo de la casa seguida de todas sus amigas.

"estamos solitos, snif..."- sollozo faramir aun con la piel medio azul debido a la falta prolongada de aire.

"donde esta estel?"- interrumpio legolas bajando de las escaleras

"no se....donde esta haldir?"- pregunto eomer desde el sillon

"sera mejor que los busquemos"- dijo erestor yendo hacia la planta alta para empezar la busqueda.

MEDIA HORA DESPUES....

"no van a creer lo que vi"- dijo gimli bastante palido dejandose caer en el sillon

"encontraste a haldir y estel?"- pregunto elladan interesado

"si.....desafortunadamente..."- respondio el enano

"que ocurrio?"- pregunto erestor intrigado de la actitud del enano

"ellos....estaban.....abrazandose!!!!!!! mi amigo es gayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!"- grito el enano en un ataque de histeria

"QUE?!"- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo

"si...snif...se estaban abrazando y estel le acariciaba la cara al elfo baboso ese, snif"- sollozo gimli

"haldir y estel?! seguro? segurito segurito?"- pregunto glorfindel incredulo con sus ojitos azules bien abiertos - "pues que no haldir se tiraba a la driel?"

"que? como que haldir y mi abuela?"- interrumpio elrohir hiperventilando

"a lady galadriel? no que va! se tiraba al celeborn!"- interrumpio gimli

"basta ya! esto requerira absoluta discrecion y observacion profunda"- dijo erestor decidido mientras todos asentian

dejen reviews!


	9. Haldir y Estel gays?

**CAPITULO 9: Haldir y Estel gays?**

"Pero...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh driel me va a mandar a castrar a la veterinaria de lorien ¬¬ snif"- Dijo Glorfindel tirandose a llorar en el sillon histerico.

"ya calma pelos de elote, no es para tanto. Veras que seguramente el enaniux se equivoco, despues de todo quien puede decir que vio las cosas como eran con todo ese pelo en la cara" - dijo Legolas dandole palmaditas en la espalda al vanyar tratando de animarle.

"al menos yo tengo pelo ¬¬ elfo pelon"- se quejo Gimli meciendo sus piernitas desde el sillon

"ya basta de tanta sandez! argh...glorfindel eres mas viejo que Arda...de vez en cuando demuestralo!"- grito Erestor exasperado

"mi abuela y haldir?"- sollozo elladan desde una esquina

"haldir y mi abuelo?" - secundo elrohir desde la misma esquina consolando a su hermano

"que raros son estos elfos"- susurro eomer a Faramir mientras este solo asentia asustado

"andale ahiiiiiiiiiiiiii merito"- Todos voltearon a ver a Boromir con cara de pocos amigos mientras Luthien le daba un masaje

"en fin...rumil, orophin y lindir llegaran en cualquier momento"- dijo Erestor sacudiendo su cabeza

"diablos...cuidado que la estupidez se pega"- dijo Glorfindel que ya habia dejado de llorar.

"¬¬ me lo dices a mi que he vivido contigo durante 5 mil años!"- grito Erestor harto de tanta tonteria

**EN OTRO LADO DE LA CASA...**

"Si te digo que no tienes granos, ya deja de llorar"- dijo Estel chocado de consolar a Haldir por su supesto problema facial

"snif...es que...snif"- moqueo Haldir tratando de calmarse

"oye... que es todo ese ruido?"- pregunto Estel mientras le hacia señas a Haldir para que lo acompañara sin hacer ruido

**DE VUELTA A LA SALA...**

"que mi hermano es gay!"- grito Rumil al borde de un ataque de nervios mientras Glorfindel trataba de reanimar a Orophin que se habia desmayado tras la noticia.

"Es lo que parece, mi amigo"- dijo Lindir tratando de ayudar al elfo de Lorien mientras los gemelos de Elrond seguian sollozando en el rincon.

"Oye bro...como que nos vamos yendo, no? aqui ya tan muy raritos"- susurro Faramir a Boromir mientras que este solo se acomodaba en el sillon.

"Estoy ocupado"- dijo este tratando de deshacerse de su molesto hermanito.

"Estar de webon en el sillon no es algo que hacer"- refunfuño Eomer de pie con los brazos cruzados

**Y FUERA DE LA SALA...**

"Creen que somos gays!"- grito Haldir ofendido

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH Yo nunca saldria con un guero oxigenado como tu"- grito Estel hiperventilando mientras que haldir indignado le daba un sape en la cabeza

"si quieren gays...gays les daremos"- dijo Haldir acercandose a Estel para susurrarle su plan en el oido.

**UNA VEZ MASA LA SALA...**

"Hal te dije que te hubieses puesto el pantalon negro"- dijo Estel mientras entraba a la sala agarrado de la mano de Haldir

"Es que me veo gordo con ese, tel"- contesto Haldir volteandose para ver su trasero en el pantalon mientras todos los presentes contenian el aliento chocados

"Tor!"- grito Estel aventandosele encima a Erestor

"Ay tel! me engañas!"- grito Haldir mientras fingia comenzar a llorar y se abrazaba a Eomer quien de la impresion se desmayo - "Ups"

"Quietos par de puñales!"- grito Gimli blandiendo su hacha haciendo que Haldir y Estel voltearan a verle por un momento, despues se vieron uno a otro y saltaron sobre Gimli - "asi me gustan chiquitos!"- grito Estel

"QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUI?"- Se escucho una voz de mujer gritar mientras que Haldir se paraba en seco poniendose palido

Continuara...


	10. ¿¿¿La venganza de Driel?

**CAPITULO 10**¿La venganza de Driel? 

"Madres, ya nos cayó la loca"- dijo Glorfindel desde su sillón aun remendando a cachito.

"COMO QUE LOCA?"- grito Galadriel con una gran vena saltandosele en la frente mientras agarraba al vanyar de la oreja.

"ay ay ay mi orejaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- gritó Glorfindel zarandeando a cachito, mientras todos miraban a la reina noldor con cara de miedo.

"que coyón es ese pelos de elote….seguro que mató a un balrog?"- comento Eomer mientras miraba al elfo aun lloriqueando ante el asalto de la elfa rubia.

"Si…el balrog se cayó al precipicio sigui+endolo para tirarselo porque glorfy le hacia promesas"- susurro Estel mientras los demás miraban apenados el oso que hacia el cazador del balrog.

"No, Estel! Que nunca tomaste clases de Historia con Erestor? El balrog se cayó por intentar huir de Glorfindel pero ya sabes como es de necio y fue y se tiro detrás de él"- intervinó Elladan mientras Elrohir asentía convencido.

"EJEM! DONDE DEMONIOS VAS?"- Gritó la elfa arrastrado a Glorfindel de su oreja hasta alcanzar a Haldir y agarrar tambien su oreja con su mano libre.

"Eh…..eh……………….auuuuhhhhh."- lloriqueo Haldir intentando safarse para terminar con un par de lagrimitas saliendo de sus ojos cuando Galadriel clavo con fuerza las uñas en la delicada punta de sus orejas.

"TOR! AYUDAMEEEE"- Gritó Glorfindel lloriqueando de dolor mientras Galadriel retorcia con saña su oreja.

"Dama Galadriel, a pesar de que estoy muy de acuerdo en que el "señor" Glorfindel y nuestro estimado guardián Haldir necesitan una correción apropiada, no hay necesidad de quebrarles la oreja en el proceso"- dijo Erestor acercándose a agarrar la mano de Galadriel para que soltara a Glorfindel.

"Quieto, consejero o seguiré contigo"- dijo Galadriel tajante haciendo que Erestor retrocediera de un brinco.

"Esa elfa da miedo"- dijo Legolas a Faramir

"Si"- contesto Faramir con un escalofrío

"AYYY ES LO MAXIMO "- suspiro Gimli mientras el elfo y el humano le veín raro.

"Driel, no seas mala suelta mi oreja, me duele" –gimió Haldir mientras miraba a galadriel con carita de cachorro a medio morir.

"Calla, Haly. Ahora explíquenme porque demonios MI Haly y Estel estaban molestando sexualmente al enano?"- pregunto Galadriel mientras Glorfindel y Haldir seguían intentando safarse y Gimli miraba a la reina con cara de dolor.

"Es que tiran para el otro lado, mi hermosísima y magnánima adorada reina de reinas"- dijo Gimli al ver que todos miraban a Galadriel con miedo sin atreverse a responder y esta comenzaba a ponerse verde.

"Haly?"- repitió Legolas y enseguida se tiró al suelo carcajeandose mientras Haldir se ponia rojo.

"QUEE!"- gritó Galadriel antes de desplomarse en el suelo.

"La mataste"- dijo Eomer mientras se acercaba lentamente y sacudía a la reina con el pie tratando de ver si se movía.

"De verdad estará muerta la bruja?"- preguntó Boromir mientras miraba a la elfa con una cara de duda decidiendo si eso era bueno o malo.

"Ayyyyyy que le hicieron a mi abuelita?"- gimió Elladan ya que había por fin salido del rincón junto a su hermano y ahora miraban a todos con ojos llorosos.

"Pues ya que esta muerta hay que pelarla, mi frodiux necesita una peluca nueva y de rubio se va a ver bien cool"- intervinó Mya acercándose a la reina con unas tijeras en la mano y una sonrisa siniestra, mientras Frodo miraba la cabellera de Galadriel con estrellitas en los ojos.

"Deberíamos ayudarla?"- preguntó Orophin a su hermano mientras veían a la hobbit trabajar en Galadriel taradeando una cancioncita muy pegajosa - "Uhhhh no sé,  
hay que preguntarle a Haldir"- contestó Rumil mientras ambos se acercaban a Haldir y Glorfindel que se encontraban abrazados llorando de dolor mientras Erestor los miraba con gesto asqueado.

"Haldir, estan cortandole el cabello a la dama Galadriel...crees que deberíamos detenerlos?"- pregunto Rumil tratándo de hacer que su hermano dejara de llorar lo suficiente para responder.

"nah dejálos...snif...me duele"- moqueó Haldir tratándo de ser valiente.

"GLORFINDEL! SUELTAME! TARADO VANYAR DE SEGUNDA!"- gritó Erestor histérico tratándo de sacudirse la pierna donde Glorfindel descaradamente se abrazó limpiandose el moco y las lágrimas en su pantalón.

"Todo es culpa de estos engendros, Tor...snif"- se quejó Glorfindel apretándo aun mas fuerte la pierna del consejero real.

**UNA HORA MAS TARDE...**

"Haly?"- preguntó Galadriel despertándose - "Cel?" - volvió a preguntar poniendose de pie preocupada. La elfa rubio miró a su alrededor tratándo de acordarse donde estaba, sacudió su cabeza un instante tratando de aclarar su mente cuando se detuvo en seco y salió corriendo al primer espejo que encontró.

**EN LA COCINA...**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- Un gritó muy a lo nazgul rompió el ambiente jovial de la comida mientras a todos se les erizaba la piel.

"Ups"- gimió Glorfindel acercándo su silla a Erestor por protección mientras los gemelos se abrazaban uno a otro en espera de lo que sin duda vendría.

La puerta se abrió con un golpe casi saliendo de su base mientras todos brincaron unos centímetros de sus asientos contemplando a una muy grande, muy verde y muy pelona Galadriel - " QUE DEMONIOS ME HICIERON?"- gritó la reina con fuego en los ojos, en una esquina Gimli trataba de safarse de donde lo habían dejado atado como pavo de navidad y con la boca tapada mientras que Mya y Frodo en la esquina opuesta de la sala miraban a la elfa con un ligero escalofrio al ver su rostro al posarse sobre la peluca rubia del hobbit.

"Te dije que ella había planeado la masacre de los teleri"- susurro Rumil a Orophin al ver como la reina se abalanzaba sobre los hobbits como una wargo tras un apetitoso bebe elfo - "te acuerdas cuando el caballero Celeborn nos dijo que su abuelo Olwë le dijo que no podía torturar a sus primos? "- continuo Orophin convencido al ver a Galadriel mordar la pierna de la hobbit mientras esta le daba de patadas en la cara.

"Tres monedas de oro a la hobbit"- dijo Boromir a Eomer al ver una muy bien planteada patada en la mandibula de la reina.

"Uhmmmm...HECHO!"- grito Eomer al ver a la elfa subirse en la espalda de la hobbit y pegar su cara en el suelo repetidamente.

**DOS HORAS Y MUCHOS MORETONES DESPUES...**

"Y eso fue lo que paso, Driel"- finalizó Haldir mientras aplicaba hielo a la cara morada de Galadriel.

"No te preocupes, mi señora...recogimos todos sus dientes, estoy seguro que el caballero Elrond podrá ayudarla"- intervinó Rumil tratando de no reirse de la cara de su reina.

"Ya, Mya. No es para tanto"- consoló Faramir a la hobbit mientras le vendaba los pies mordisqueados a la hobbit al haber terminado con la nariz rota.

"Por eso yo siempre digo...AMOR Y PAZ XD"- rió Frodo aun con pipa junto a Legolas y Estel quienes tomaban turnos probandose su peluca.

"Ahora si deberíamos hacer el club de los pelones"- rió Elrohir al escuchar a su abuela darle una patada a Haldir por no tener cuidado al curarle una herida.

"Y quien ganó a todo esto?"- intervinó Glorfindel mientras Erestor remendaba a Cachito sin meterse en la conversación.

"No sé...hay que ver el segundo round"- contestó Eomer mientras comía un pastel.

"QUE ME PERDI?"- gritó un radiante Lindir desde la puerta antes de que una lluvia de cojines lo tumbara al suelo.


End file.
